


Second place caused it

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Death, Eduarjon, Feels, Gen, Red Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're second place!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second place caused it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edd/gifts).



"You're second place!! You're second place!! You're second place!! You're second place!!" The voices in the classroom rang in Eduardo's ears. He could hear them laughing at him. Second place wasn't that bad was it?   
No, Eduardo felt like his drawing was shit now.. The 10 year old looked down, gripping his head.  
"No no no no no.."

Jon whimpered, looking around nervously. Eduardo was his friend. He always stood up for Jon when he was being teased or pushed around. Now it was his turn to help out.  
Jon quickly stood up, running over to Eduardo and standing in front of him, in a protective manner.  
"H-Hey..! Leave.. Leave Eduardo alone..!! He.. H-He didn't do anything to you..!!" Jon squeaked, his voice trembling. He didn't seem very intimidating.

"Jon, what..???" Eduardo looked up at Jon. "What are you doing??"

Jon ignored Eduardo, shivering.  
"Pick on M-ME instead!!" Jon exclaimed.

Eduardo frowned, grabbing Jon by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

"D-Duardy..!! What are you-"Jon was cut off.

"Jon, you idiot..!! What are you DOING??" Eduardo asked. "You have to stop sticking your neck out for me like that!! Then they target YOU!! I dont want you to be the victim!! Besides, I'm not worth it anyways.."

Jon stared for a moment, before he began to laugh.  
"Well, of COURSE you're worth it!! If you weren't, I wouldn't do it for you!" He grinned. "Duardy, you always stick up for me, and.. You're the best friend i could ever have!" Jon hugged Eduardo tightly.  
"You're one of my only friends, other than Mark.."

Eduardo frowned. He wanted to be accepted. He wanted approval.. Who knew he had someone to give it to him right here?  
He suddenly smiled.  
"Right, right. I am pretty great aren't I?? The best, number one.."

Jon frowned a little.  
"Um.. yeah, that's true.. Are you okay?"

"Just perfect! Who knew i had what i wanted here all along??" He grinned. "Now come on, come tell them all how great i am!!" Eduardo took Jon by the arm, sort of roughly, and pulled him to the classroom again.

"I--.. Okay.." Jon mumbled, wincing a bit as he was dragged to the classroom. Eduardo had never really done anything to hurt him, and even if he did, he'd apologize so much after, but it was.. Different this time. Either Eduardo didn't notice, or he was doing it.. On purpose.

Something about how he was gripping onto Jon's arm that didn't make it seem like he didn't notice. It was too.. Rough. Whatever, it was probably nothing right?

But no. That day, something inside Eduardo.. snapped. He changed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years later, Eduardo was.. Very different from the second place incident long ago. The once sweet boy, well behaved and kind to all, was now easily angered, horrible to others, selfish, he was anything but kind and sweet, and even far from well behaved.

The biggest change though, was how he treated his friends. He used to be so kind to them, always having a good time, joking around and standing up for them when they were being teased, or being there for them when they were upset, but that all changed after that day.

He became cold, sarcastic, angry. He'd often hit his friends, punch them even. He would call them stupid, or other things that Mark or Jon never thought he would call anyone, let alone his own friends. When his friends would get teased, he'd often join in or do nothing about it.

It hurt Mark and Jon for him to be this way, but it hurt Jon the most. He had wanted friends for the longest time, real friends, but nobody ever was his real friend. Not even the ones who were closest to him had been his real friends.

Mark even sort of became moody. Not horrible like Eduardo, but he wasn't as nice as he was before. All the teasing was getting to him.  
He was never really nasty towards Jon, he just seemed annoyed by Jon's presence, or just ignored Jon.

Jon though, never changed. He stayed his shy, happy self, though he was a bit more nervous, especially around Eduardo. He was always quick to get up and back Eduardo up, sometimes even making rude comments to others, like their neighbors, to make Eduardo happy.  
The only reason why Eduardo hated their neighbors, is because they were friends with Edd, Edd being one of their neighbors. Edd was the one who made Eduardo come in second place, and Eduardo hated Edd for that.

Eduardo was driven to be the best. He was driven by one event to be better than everyone.  
He never realized how badly his actions effected his friends

..Until now..

"..Jon..? Jon?? Speak to me buddy..!! Cmon.. Say something.. SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!!" Eduardo shook Jon's body lightly. He was sitting on his knees beside his friend, tears stinging at his eyes, holding Jon's body close.

God dammit Jon.. Not now.. Not today.. I wasnt even able to apologize for everything I've done.. Please, not today, not today..!!

Jon coughed a bit, blood running out of his mouth, and more of the crimson liquid coming out of a large gash on his chest, opening his eyes slowly, he glanced up at Eduardo, his vision fuzzy. He smiled softly.  
"S-Something.. Heheh.. Heh.." He then let out a soft whimper and closed his eyes again, his smile disappearing.

Thats when it hit Eduardo. There was nothing anyone could do anymore. Jon was dead, and that was that.  
He had so many things he wanted to apologize for. He wanted to tell Jon he was sorry for being a bully to him. He wanted to tell Jon he was sorry that he let something stupid control him into being horrible.  
He didn't want to let Jon's body go.. Maybe if he held on tight enough, Jon would come back.  
Then he did something he hadn't done in so long.   
He started crying.  
It was only soft sobs at first, but then it turned into loud, uncontrollable sobs.  
For the second time, he felt something inside him snap. His ego suddenly deflated as he realized how horrible he'd been to everyone..  
This was all his fault.  
If he'd cared about Jon more, maybe, just maybe Jon would have lived.

Well.. Maybe it wasn't all his fault. There was someone else who could also take the blame.  
Tord.  
Tord was always a strange person. He seemed to have strange ways of getting himself into mischief. His charming hazel brown eyes always had something.. Off in them.. His Norwegian voice, sometimes mixed with insanity when he talked about certain topics. Something about.. The Red Army? It never made sense to Eduardo, since he'd only heard about it when he was eavesdropping, and he only ever caught small bits.  
But nobody expected him to betray his friends, try to take over the world and kill someone in the process.   
He had been relatively, a nice person, if you could call it that.  
He was always nice to his friends though. He wasn't really any different from any normal trouble maker.. Wait, scratch that.  
He was different. He didn't seem to know the difference from what was right or wrong. He'd bring guns to everything, he'd steal things from people, he might have even hurt people in the past, possibly even murder..  
Nobody knew if there was something wrong with him, or if he was just.. Messed up, but that was beside the point.

The point was, that Tord shared the blame for Jon's death. He hoped he got what he deserved when his robot exploded and landed far away.  
He didn't even feel bad for the thought that crept into his mind, the thought that he hoped the stupid Norwegian man had died.  
Eduardo had never thought like that legitimately. I mean, he had told Jon before that he wished Jon was dead, but he never actually meant it.. And now he was dead. And he wasnt happy.

He had finally realized after all these years that he DID care about Jon.

He had been nasty for so long, and second place caused it.


End file.
